Sunsets
by Kawaii Youko
Summary: Suicide; the final resort. The world crumbles, turning to ash, and there's only one thing left for Hiei to do -- but is a life so easily put to an end? (Angst - Spiritual; Themes of Suicide; One shot; COMPLETED)


Note: I don't own anything.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I know you're used to me writing some goofy story mainly about Kurama, but I'm going to try something kind of new.Please let me know what you think of it.  
  
Sunsets, I hate sunsets, Hiei thought.  
  
The autumn evening had been such as many other's before it, beautiful. Yes, Hiei did find them beautiful, though, not another soul knew. In his mind, he would tell himself how he despised the waning sun's glow, when in fact, he found it magnificent. Orange, red, yellow, all splayed together against the slowly darkening sky, a sight Hiei observed from a hill top each evening.  
  
"Cursed things," he said aloud, assuring himself that his feelings weren't genuine. Despite the fact that he sat alone, he couldn't help but feel that someone could possibly hear his thoughts deep within his mind.  
  
Why did he feel them? Why should he? He wasn't some sappy human, wondering aimlessly through life. He was a great fire youkai, hailing from Makai. So why did he feel this stirring of emotions?  
  
At times he almost longed for someone to watch the sunsets with, a friend. But alas, no one would befriend a fire youkai; no human or demon would dare.  
  
But why? Why did no one wish to be friends with Hiei? Why did he have no one to share his happy moments, his sad moments, and his moments in between?  
  
"Am I so repulsive?" he asked an invisible being. "Is that why the world shuns me?"  
  
Hiei looked to the sky, tears filling his solemn eyes. He had always been an emotional soul, although, he hid his true feelings from the world. His numerous fights; all a cry for attention. He felt that the only way he could be noticed, was through his negative actions.  
  
A thought crossed Hiei's troubled mind. I could end this all, he told himself. It would be so much easier. Hiei closed his eyes.  
  
This wasn't the first time Hiei had contemplated suicide, oh no. He knew it was an option, but not a pleasant one; not a pleasant one at all. He unsheathed his katana, the silvery blade reflected the sun's dying light.  
  
Hiei soon became aware that a pair of eyes was watching him, but he didn't plan on defending himself. Why should he? He had nothing to live for. If the creature wished to take him, let it do so quickly. He set his katana on the ground, it the demon intended on killing him, he wouldn't need it.  
  
"Hiei?" asked a kind voice. A voice Hiei recognized as Kurama.  
  
It's only that half Youko, Hiei told himself. Pity, no death would come to Hiei by such a gentle person.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei asked, trying to sound neither defensive nor tough. Why should he pretend any longer? Why should he be something he's not?  
  
"Thinking about killing yourself again?" he asked wisely.  
  
The half youko always seemed to know what Hiei was really thinking. Though he only appeared to be a teenager, he had gathered much knowledge from his past life.  
  
"Yes," Hiei replied quietly. He felt shame, shame that came from the pit of his soul. He had allowed himself to be understood by another person. Fortunately, he would not have to bear Kurama's sympathy, his unwavering kindness.  
  
"You enjoy fighting, so why do you so willingly give in?" Kurama asked, trying to discourage Hiei's decision. "Then, what shall all of the demons in Makai do without you to challenge them?"  
  
"They will make do," Hiei replied stubbornly. "I'm not just a fighter, little do you know. My only thrill is not in killing another, nor is it in beating a demon senseless."  
  
"I know that," Kurama replied, taking a seat beside Hiei. "I understand how you feel."  
  
"How could you understand? You haven't a clue what I'm thinking."  
  
"Perhaps not," Kurama said, picking up Hiei katana and returning it to its sheath. "But I am sure that killing yourself will not help you."  
  
"Why are you so keen on me living?" Hiei asked, looking into the youko's bright green eyes.  
  
"Because I'm your friend, Hiei, whether you know it or not."  
  
"Friend?" Hiei asked.  
  
This concept was foreign to him. He had a friend, one who cared not only for fighting, but for talking. Why would he want to be my friend? Hiei wondered.  
  
"Yes," Kurama replied. "No one should spend their life without someone to talk to, no matter how difficult they are at times. Even a person like you isn't enough to drive everyone away."  
  
Hiei laughed, he actually laughed. Why did I do that, Hiei wondered. It was a wonderful feeling; not only the laugh, but the idea of having a friend. A friend, to Hiei, was someone to talk to, someone to listen to, but most of all, someone to laugh with.  
  
Did you like that? I thought it was nice, but of course that's only my opinion. Just to let you know, this isn't a yaoi site; it's just a story about how the two most admired characters became friends. I hope you enjoyed it, and review so I know if more should be added. Thanks for reading!  
  
Kawaii Youko, 14 


End file.
